


An Early Christmas Present

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Christmas Advent 2017 Drabbles [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, hard sex, maxie likes being fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Matsu gives Maxie an early Christmas present





	An Early Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loupgaros](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Loupgaros).



Maxie was heading back inside after working some more on his main present for Matsu. After cleaning his hands off, he headed back into the main room, looking at the tree that he and Matsu had put together. They’d had to be smart about it since the cats had a habit of climbing in it.

But as his gaze drifted down, that was when he saw a very familiar figure. Teeth tugged at his lower lip as his eyes drifted over the form of Matsu, wearing nothing but a ribbon tied very strategically. “You are such a tease…”

Matsu simply looked up with a smirk. “Perhaps you’d like to open one of your gifts early~?” He gestured downward. “Christmas comes early for you…”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have…” Maxie knelt down and traced his more human hand down Matsu’s chest, smiling at the feel of the fluff under his fingers before he found the ribbon, a bright red ribbon that had been tied around his rock hard cock in a large bow. “Treating me so soon?” He found the end of the ribbon and slowly tugged, untying the bow.

“How can I not treat you early?” Matsu tried to smirk as he spoke, but he gasped softly as he felt Maxie’s scaled hand around his shaft. He was finding it hard to hold back but he took a few breaths. “Oh f-fuck…”

Maxie said nothing more as he leaned down to lick over the head, making a soft noise as he tasted the pre that was beading there. Then he slowly took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly as he moved to lightly trace his claws over Matsu’s muscled thighs. He felt the tension as Matsu was struggling not to hit his peak too soon.

“Y-You’re too good at this…” Matsu’s voice was breathless as he reached down to tug at Maxie’s hair, feeling that his love was taking his cock deeper. He was trying not to cum too soon but that heat was just so good and Maxie was just so talented. His hips rolled up then and he found he couldn’t hold back any longer, releasing a thick heavy load into the warm, waiting mouth. Maxie swallowed the entire load and pulled back, licking a stray drop that had escaped his mouth.

“Oh fuck…” Maxie reached down and undid his pants, finding the tension unbearable. But before he could think of relieving himself, Matsu had moved over, stroking over the ridged shaft with a smirk. His smirk widened as he heard the needy whimper that his life partner made. Then he found the bottle of liquid he’d kept hidden, slowly applying it. Maxie let out a faint hiss as the liquid felt cold against the heated flesh.

“I know where that should go…” Matsu grinned as he pushed Maxie back against one of the furs on the floor, straddling him and reaching back to take hold of that shaft, already slicked up, and slowly guided the tip inside. “F-Fuck…” His toes curled as he allowed himself to sink down onto the hot cock, panting lightly as he allowed himself to adjust.

“So hot…” Maxie could hardly hold back himself and he felt his hair trigger set off suddenly, filling Matsu up before he’d even gotten started. The human side of his face went very red out of embarrassment but Matsu simply smiled and rolled his hips, feeling the cock hardening rapidly within once more. He reached to stroke Maxie’s cheek as he rode the ridged length, his eyes closing in sheer bliss. “Matsu…” Maxie’s tone had dropped to a husky whisper, his hips bucking upward in time with Matsu’s movements.

Matsu would have said more but his words were drowned out by his moans of pleasure as he leaned down to capture Maxie’s lips in a heated kiss, his hips rolling faster. He could feel the growing tension in his love’s body, having to break the kiss for air early as he felt Maxie take over the movements, his back arching. He did love that. Then he gasped as he felt Maxie pulling him close, rolling them both over so that he was on top, letting out a guttural but pleasured noise as he felt Maxie taking over completely. Reaching behind him, he tugged on the thick tail and that seemed to make his love respond more readily.

Maxie leaned down to nip at Matsu’s neck roughly as he tried to hold back as much as he could, but the heat and his love’s moans were just too good to pass up. His back arched as he felt his peak hit suddenly, moaning out his life partner’s name as he filled him with another heavy load. His hips continued to roll for a few moments afterward.

Once his peak had passed, Maxie slowly pulled free, shifting so he could pull Matsu close, hands lightly rubbing over his skin. The two were lying in a tangle of limbs on the furs. “Fuck… you were amazing…”

Matsu smiled and nuzzled in, cuddling up and lightly stroking over a wing. “Call it an early Christmas present~”


End file.
